danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Danganronpa 3 - Future Arc - Episode 04
Who is a liar is the seventh episode of Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School and the fourth episode of Future Arc, which serves as the final chapter of the Hope's Peak Series. The episode was originally broadcasted in Japan on August 1st, 2016, and was simulcast with English subtitles by Funimation the same day. Summary Secrets are revealed as the players continue to fight for their lives. Gallery :For episode screencaps, see: 'Danganronpa 3 - Future Arc - Episode 04/Image Gallery' Plot Before the opening, Monokuma gives us a short summary on some moments that happened in previous episodes. Kazuo Tengan tried to negotiate with Juzo Sakakura, but Juzo told him that acting like a chairman won't stop anything and that there is no reason to obey him. Then, Juzo throws a chair at Kazuo, but he dodged, and eventually hit the pipe. Juzo hits Kazuo from behind, and advances on Kyoko with the chair. Ryota tried to stop Juzo, but he kicks Ryota into Kyoko, and Kyoko suffers an ankle injury. Meanwhile, Ruruka and Sohnosuke attempt to stop Seiko with some traps they set. The rumbling from the explosions, unnerve Aoi and Miaya. Juzo turns and narrowly dodges a tiny metal object. Kazuo emerges from the smoke, and Juzo throws the chair at Kazuo, who calmly pushes it away. Juzo goes to punch Kazuo, but hesitates, and Kazuo knocks him out with a single elbow to the gut. The trio tie Juzo up, and then Aoi and Miaya show up. Aoi hugs Kyoko in relief, and Kyoko echoes the sentiment. Aoi notes that Kyoko is hurt, and Ryota blames himself for Kyoko's injury. Ryota laments his failure to help anyone and wonders why he can't be more like Makoto. Aoi reminds him that he helped her. Kyoko also adds that they are all still here because of him. As Ryota smiles, Kyosuke voice echoes through out the building, and explains he has captured Makoto and is planning to execute him. Kyoko notes it's a trap, and offers to go talk to Kyosuke. Kazuo says it is not her place and tells her to let him negotiate with Kyosuke. Makoto comes to, after being knocked unconscious. Kyosuke explains that he feels Makoto has to die because the attacker could set up a pasty, and be hailed as a hero. They would be able to use Makoto as a way to entrench themselves. Makoto understands Kyosuke's reasoning, but protests the idea of killing everyone, and says the game has driven him insane. Kyosuke asks if Junko was defeated without sacrifice. As Kyosuke places his blade on Makoto's shoulder, it is knocked out of his hand by a shot from Kazuo's chuusen. As Kyoko walks the halls, she thinks back to Kazuo volunteering to go in her place. Aoi and Miaya also volunteer to go with Kazuo, who asks Ryota to escort Kyoko due to her injury. Kyoko returns to the boardroom where Kohichi is. Kyoko asks what he is doing there, and Kohichi says the safest place is to be with a world class sleuth. He goes to put his hand on Kyoko's shoulder, but she slaps it away, and proceeds to examine Chisa's body. Back in the communications room, Kazuo says that love can drive a man mad, and notes that Kyosuke has been running himself ragged since they found Chisa's body. Kazuo fires more shots from his chuusen to keep Kyosuke pinned down while Aoi rescues Makoto. Makoto hangs onto the back of Miaya's chair, and Kazuo tells the trio to go on without him. Kazuo tells Makoto he believes he is the Ultimate Hope, which upsets Kyosuke. Juzo continues looking for his opponents, and sees Makoto, Miaya, and Aoi running. Juzo chases after them, but spots Kyosuke and Kazuo fighting on a walkway. Juzo wants to help fight Kazuo, but Kyosuke tells him to follow Makoto and the others. Meanwhile, Sohnosuke and Ruruka are trying to keep Seiko blocked from the room they are in. Sohnosuke wants Ruruka to go first, but she refuses to leave him. Ruruka begs Seiko to stop, and reminds them that they used to be best friends. Seiko snarls that it is way too late to play the nostalgia card, and says they let her get expelled from Hope's Peak Academy. Sohnosuke reminds Seiko that he and Ruruka also got expelled. Seiko knocks Sohnosuke and Ruruka away, and they flee up the stairs as Seiko breaks through the door, and continues to chase them. Up on the walkway, Kazuo and Kyosuke continue their fight. Kyosuke is surprised when Kazuo is able to safety stop his sword swing, and he then throws Kyosuke across the room. Kazuo observes that Kyosuke is cynical and naive; a mistake that could cost lives. Kyosuke says it is a regrettable price to pay, but necessary. Kazuo asks if Chisa was a necessary sacrifice. Kyosuke attacks and Kazuo allows Kyosuke to slice his hand in half. Kyosuke is shocked, and Kazuo says Kyosuke is even more confused than he thought, before sending them both plummeting from the walkway. Aoi, Makoto, and Miaya stop running thinking they are safe, but Monomi notes someone is following them. She volunteers to take on their persuer by herself. Miaya and Monomi confront Juzo and fire a barrage of missiles at him. Just below the walkway, Kazuo has been impaled on a piece of rubar and Kyosuke is just slightly injured from the fall. Kyosuke admits he thought Kazuo had lost his fangs, and was hiding behind a veil of ethics. He admits he has been ready to kill Kazuo for sometime, but now he has had a change of heart and wants to know what Kazuo is thinking. Juzo notes that Miaya has gone postal, before Monomi announces their super weapon as Miaya gets it ready. Juzo kicks Miaya in the head, knocking her and her wheelchair over, which puts Monomi out of commission. As Juzo walks away, the camera zooms in on Miaya's eyes, revealing she is just a robot being controlled by Monaka Towa, who is annoyed that she has to reboot. Cast Major Minor Crew Japanese English (Funimation) German (FilmConfect) Opening & Ending Danganronpa 3 Future Arc OP (clean) Danganronpa 3 Future Arc ED (clean) References Navigation ro:Episodul 17 Category:Future Arc Episodes Category:Maintenance: Anime Article Standardizing Needed Category:Danganronpa 3 Episodes